


Gummy Bears

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Belly Rubs, Established Relationship, Feeding, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Hermann allow themselves to relax and be a little silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gummy Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill! This one, despite being short, got a little out of hand. Oops? There are some elements of very, very mild nonsexual ageplay, but it's very vague, so kindly don't let that turn you off. This fic is mostly about Newt and Hermann being ridiculous with gummy bears.

Hermann’s not sure _where_ Newt bought the truly _enormous_ bag of gummy bears, but he has long since abandoned the question. There are far more pressing matters at hand.

“Oh no! Gummyvore has broken through the Wall of Life! What are we going to do?”

“Fear not- Striker Beareka is here to protect the city.”

Hermann _is_ sure how he got involved in these utterly ridiculous shenanigans. Newton is, without a doubt, dreadfully immature quite often, which makes for a terrible work environment. Newt being childish leads to Hermann screaming at him, which leads to Newt screaming right back, and then neither of them gets any work done- unlike their other arguments, which generally lead to increased productivity from the both of them.

They’ve come to an agreement. Whenever Newt is on the verge of being absolutely _intolerably_ childish, he and Hermann will take a break. They will retire to the couch positioned in the back of their lab, and Newt gets to act out his immaturity until he’s relaxed and is willing to function like an adult again. Inevitably, Hermann gets dragged into these misadventures, which is usually frustrating, but not necessarily terrible.

(The day of their first “immaturity break” after the Drift, Newt found toy airplanes _somewhere_ and left them on the couch without another word. That day was...tolerable.)

Anyway- while Hermann thinks two grown men playing with _candies_ is utterly foolish, Newt has that eager, brilliant smile on his face that he only gets when he’s really happy. Hermann supposes he can tolerate it some more.

Newt taps a little green gummy bear on Hermann’s thigh. “The PPDC has decided that while Doctor Gottbear’s ideas have merit, he is a big jerk and we shouldn’t listen to him.”

Hermann rolls his eyes and bumps a yellow gummy bear against Newt’s. “ _If_ Doctor Bearszler would be so kind as to _shut his mouth_ for a moment-”

Newt leans forward and latches his mouth around Hermann’s fingers, and he sucks the gummy bear out of them instantly. “Oh no! We’ve lost Doctor Gottbear! Terror has beset the populace! What will happen now?”

“You can’t just _eat me_ , you infuriating little child-”

“I didn’t eat _you_ , dummy, I ate Doctor Gottbear, keep up, Hermann, geez-”

Hermann rolls his eyes. Then, he has an idea that might slow Newt’s active imagination. “Lay down. Put your head on my lap.”

Newt frowns. “Your leg-”

“My leg can handle even _your_ enormous head, Newton. Go on. Lay down.”

Newt hesitantly obeys. Hermann takes the bag of gummy bears and pulls out a handful. “Open up,” he says.

He drops a gummy bear into Newt’s open mouth and watches him chew. “How’s that?” he asks softly. “Do you like that?”

Newt nods and pushes his head a little closer to Hermann’s stomach. Hermann drops another gummy bear into his mouth while he runs his fingers through his hair.

“You’re gonna make me fat,” Newt says a while later, with a great many of the gummy bears disappearing one by one into his mouth.

“I doubt that. And so what if I did?” Hermann takes his hand and rubs gentle circles on Newt’s soft, supple belly. “You’d be my Newton at any size. Some sugar won’t change that.”

Newt moves his hand so he can awkwardly bend his arm just enough to pet Hermann’s knee. “Love you,” he mutters sleepily.

“I love you too, darling. Do you want another one?”

“Mmhm.”

They get through quite a lot of the bag before Newt falls asleep, his head in Hermann’s lap and Hermann still rubbing his stomach. Hermann smiles and ruffles his hair gently. “Sweet boy,” Hermann sighs. “My darling.”

Tendo chooses this moment to walk through the door. “Hey, docs, Marshall Hansen wanted-”

“Shhh!” Hermann hisses at him. “Don’t you _dare_ wake him up, Mister Choi.”

Tendo pauses, takes a good look at Newt, and smiles. “Nice. You want a pic for blackmail purposes?”

Hermann scowls at him. “Certainly not.”

“Okay, but _I_ do, so.” Tendo pulls his phone out of his pocket, snaps a picture, and grins, and there is nothing Hermann can do about it without waking Newton. “Nothin’ against you,” Tendo says. “This is mostly so Newt gives me that fifty bucks he still owes me.”

“You are a bastard,” Hermann whispers fiercely as Tendo starts to walk out.

Tendo waves, rosary beads clacking. “Don’t I know it.”


End file.
